Managing computer information and/or network security can be challenging and a configuration program can be fundamental to the overall success of an Enterprise. The result of a security breach can vary depending on the severity of the breach and the nature of the compromised system. Examples are loss from fraud, theft of information, disruption of service, unauthorized use of resources, loss of customer confidence, and brand erosion. Maintaining an effective computer configuration program, however, can be difficult due to a changing nature of security threats, shortages of information technology (IT) resources, lack of security awareness, implementation difficulties, and other issues.